Widespread use of viewing screens, such as personal computer monitors, word processors, and other instruments or devices with display panels, has prompted attempts to reduce eyestrain problems associated with prolonged use of such visual display screens. Eyestrain problems frequently occur due to glare or reflection of light sources, poor contrast and clarity, or E-field radiation. Such problems can result in blurred vision, visual fatigue, and headaches. Problems also occur due to buildup of static electricity and, thereby, dust.
Some have attempted to solve the glare problems by making overlay screens that are secured over the face of the display. Screens have been constructed of coated glass, plastic, and netting. These screens have not been easy to remove and clean, since they are directly attached to the display. Also, most such screens cannot be conveniently moved from in front of the display when lighting conditions change. Such change may occur every day if, for example, sunlight shines into the room in which the display is used. During evening hours ambient light may be lower and supplied only from overhead fixtures, while during midday strong light may enter through a window.
Visors have also been developed to shade the display from overhead light sources and, thereby, reduce reflection and glare. However, most visors have been bulky and/or difficult to adjust or remove when not needed or wanted. The visors also do not provide direct screening over the display when needed.
The glare filter of the present invention was developed to safely and securely position a filter screen in place (1) directly in front of the display, (2) above the display in a hood position to eliminate glare and reflection from overhead sources and during low light conditions, or (3) directly above the terminal and out of the way when not needed or for cleaning of the display surface. The filter screen is also easily removed from its mount for easy cleaning of its surfaces.